


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by HistoryBott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco wants to build a snowman, Harry stops by, M/M, it's cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryBott/pseuds/HistoryBott
Summary: Draco wants to build a snowman
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Very short Drarry fic and I wrote it in like ten minutes so don't mind the bad writing :)

It was late afternoon and both snow and a peaceful quiet had fallen over the house, but more importantly, Draco Malfoy wanted to build a snowman. It was his first winter away from his parent's disapproving eyes and Draco always wanted to try it. He slid on his boots and grabbed the thickest coat he could find, wrapping a green and silver scarf around his long neck. 

Draco stepped outside and laughed giddily. He was going to play in the snow. For the first time. After eighteen years. He bounded down the front steps then stopped, looking around. He would never get over the humiliation if one of the neighbors saw him acting like a schoolboy. Luckily, there was no one he could see and Draco spread his arms and fell backward. He closed his eyes tight, fell heavily into a large bank of snow. Draco laid there for a moment. He was smiling so hard that he was sure his face was going to break. 

_ Focus, snowman. _ He struggled up again and grabbed a handful of snow, mashing it into a ball then doing so with two others. He stuck them together and frowned. It didn't look right. Maybe if the top was smaller? He shaved a bit off the sides so the snowman looked more like a triangle. Draco shrugged, it was the best he could do. He grabbed a couple of twigs from the rosebush next to him and stuck them on. It wasn't half bad, but it was small. He frowned and looked at the small yard filled with snow. He could do better. 

And so Draco, cheeks flushed with the cold, had created a large snowball about half his size by the time Harry arrived. 

"Are you making... a snowman?"

"Yes."

"Look at that. A Malfoy playing in the snow," Harry shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Draco glared but when Harry kept shaking his head he couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face. "How long have you been out here?" Draco had no idea. 

"I came outside at around half past one."

"You have been out here for half an hour with no gloves?" Now that Harry mentioned it, the tips of Draco's fingers  _ were _ a bit numb. He looked at him guiltily, "Come here. I’m going to sacrifice something very dear to me." He strode over to where Draco was standing knee-deep in snow and grabbed his hands, shoving them in his sleeves. He hissed and Draco tried to take his hands back, not wanting Harry to be as cold as he was.

“Cut it out, I’m fine.”

“No, hang on, It’s okay.” Draco sighed and stopped straining against him. Harry smiled, “What we do for love, ay?” 

Draco stared at the ground and felt his cheeks turn even pinker. He mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I said I love you too, Potter.” Harry’s face split into a fresh grin and he grabbed Draco’s face and pulled it to his, kissing him deeply. Draco melted into Harry as if trying to steal his warmth. After a few minutes, Harry broke away from the embrace and rubbed his hands together. 

“So, are we going to build this snowman or what?”

They spent the next hour or so rolling large balls of snow and stacking them on top of each other. Draco kept breaking his every time he tried to lift it and Harry eventually took over. He wandered into the small forest beside his house and gathered two small sticks and some pebbles. Harry had placed the third ball of snow on top and smiled triumphantly. 

Draco put the pebbles in a frowning face and managed to get the arms to look crossed. Harry unwound Draco’s scarf from his neck and positioned it around the completed snowman’s neck.

“I’m cold now,” Draco whined. Harry huffed and reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Draco bent his knees slightly and Harry hit him lightly on the back of the head. 

“I’m not that short, you know.”


End file.
